totalpokemoncommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Naga Clan
The Naga Clan are a tribe of people who have the ability of the snake in their bodies.Their queen is Purrlina.Lilligant ,otherwise known as the Naga Queen History The naga clan began with the birth of the creature:Medusa.Since then, the clan has been around still and their queen:Roserence keeps them alive due to her creating a realm of darkness, shielding them from destruction. Roserence has the ability to petrify enemies when using her eyes of stone ability. There are 3 levels to the Naga Abilities and they affect their eyes by having their pupils grow a circle around them. Level 1: Accesses their primary powers and grows one ring around their eyes Level 2: Acesses their snake demon's full potential by 50 percent, growing two rings around their eyes, but leaving them in an exhausted state after use. Level 3: Acesses their snake demon's complete potential, growing three rings around their eyes, but it leaves them temporarily blinded and exhausted. Naga Eye: Accesses a more powerful version of their snake demon's attacks. Eternal Naga Eye: Combines a family member's snake demon with their own, and not only has access to their snake demon, but can mix their own snake demon's powers with this one. * Users: Purrlina, Roserot, Tyrana, Salarade Members Roserence *English Voice Actor: Wave3436/KiriyaWave *First Appearance in PWR/TPC: Episode 60 *Age: 30 Roserence was the former leader of the Naga clan, and was one of the most powerful members.Her snake demon is the Leviathan,the dark snake of her soul. Roserence's fighting style is similar to that of a saiyan,mainly using hand-to-hand combat or aura attacks.She is also incredibly strong,even for her age.She is able to lift Leviathan with two hands, where it would take a country of people to lift it. She possesses the ability to summon earthquakes, thanks to the snake demon. Even though some of the clan members betrayed her, she is very trusting and forgiving towards her loyal members. Since the Multiverse Tournament, she dissapeared and left the position to Purrlina, her oldest daughter. She has recently passed on, giving her snake demon's vision to Purrlina, and her snake demon's strength to Roserot. Level 1: Earthquake Punch Level 2: Leviathan Wave Level 3: Arch-Angel Naga Eye: Queen of Darkness(Illusion) Blazirence *English Voice Actor: Wave3436/KiriyaWave *First Appearance in PWR/TPC: Episode 95 *Age: 21 Blazirence is the second in command to the Naga clan, since he is the son of the Naga queen.His snake ability is to use the vines ability as well as to look for people's blood heat. Blazirence's fighting style is also saiyan,however he mainly uses aura attacks instead of hand to hand combat. He possesses the ability to use instant transmission.However, he is barely considered a member of the clan. Level 1: Heat Sense Level 2: Wave of Snakes Level 3: Sword Slash Liepard(Wobbcamp) *English Voice Actor: Wobbcamp/KiriyaWave *First Appearance in PWR/TPC: Episode 95 *Age: 30 Liepard is considered to be one of the stronger members of the clan. Liepard's snake demon is the Anaconda, as she is able to turn into a cobra. She also devours her husband's stomach acids to help fertilate their child, since Liepard has a very slow reproduction cycle. Liepard mainly fights with her regular attacks, but when she needs to, she transforms into a snake and poisons her enemy, as well as allows her to turn an enemy to stone. And in level 3, Liepard can transform into several snakes made of different stone elements. Level 1: Cobra Transformation Level 2: Petrification Level 3: Volcano of Gaia Naga Eye: Stone Titan Unfezant(Wobbcamp) *English Voice Actor: Wobbcamp/Kiriyawave *First Appearance in PWR/TPC: Episode 94 *Age: 31 Unfezant is one of the supporting members of the clan, since her snake demon:Uloopi is designed as a healer.But Unfezant is also the defense of the group She can use her wings to block powerful attacks. Unfezant fights with her regular attacks,however when she uses her snake demon, she mainly uses poison to defend herself from her enemies.During the battle against the government, she assisted in healing the Blaze family and other victims of the attack. Level 1: Giant Claw shield Level 2: Primal Recovery Level 3: Grim's Scythe Naga Eye: Masochists Silencer Samurott(Wobbcamp) *English Voice Actor: Wobbcamp/Kiriyawave *First Appearance in PWR/TPC: Episode 94 *Age: 25 Samurott is the tribal chief of the water and grass tribe, and when he was born,he was given the ability to absorb attacks through his mouth. He can block any type of attacks with his samurai sword,even some of the strongest characters attacks can be blocked Samurott also fights with regular attacks, but he is able to swallow attacks and fire them right back at the original person. Level 1: Torrent Reflection Level 2: Gluttonous Shield Level 3: Parental Guard Naga Eye: Samo Split(Illusion) Sadriasc *English Voice Actor: KiriyaWave *First Appearance in PWR/TPC: Episode 69 *Age: 29 {C}Sadriasc is also second in command to this clan,since he is the son of Roserence.However, he does possess more snake abilities than his brother. His snake demon is the Babruvana, which allows him to turn invisible and sneak into other people's bodies without difficulty. He also posseses the Vines ability and he fights with hand to hand combat.But he also has the powers of the sun, since he is the god of the sun:Apollo. Level 1: Shadow Sneak Level 2: Solar Storm(Illusion) Level 3: Body Crush Naga Eye: Solar Eclipse Liepard(Wobbcamp)'s mother *English Voice Actor: KiriyaWave *First Appearance in PWR/TPC: Episode 94 *Age: 52 *Family:Liepard-Daughter Roserade-Sister Liepard's mother was a member of the Naga clan before her daughter was born. But when she fought against a Arbok,that Arbok put a deadly poison into her, and after her daughter was born.She passed on. HOWEVER Thanks to Anubis, she was resurrected but she was put in a dark realm until the 5 year old timeskip when Roserence released the seal on the realm and freed the original members of the clan. Roserence managed to communicate with her thanks to Roserence's abilities and she informed Liepard's mother about her daughter's process. During the battle against the world government, Liepards mother re-appeared on the battlefield and reunited with her daughter at last. Level 1: Golem Strike Level 2: Petrification(Illusion) Level 3: Titanic Assault Zebstrika(Tellyzx) *English Voice Actor: KiriyaWave *First Appearance in PWR/TPC: Episode 100 *Age: 25 *Family:None yet Zebstrika(Stranded) is one of the more recent members of the clan since he discovered his powers recently.However, he has shown to be a valuable member of the group. His snake demon is the Elevire snake( Electric viper). Its ability allows him to travel as fast as lightning, turn himself into a being of electricity and dig very very fast. He is used during the clean-up after the ep.100 war, and he discovered a ton of people alive or dead, without any difficulty. Roserence is surprised about Zebstrika's ability, but is happy to have him in her clan because of how helpful he is. He was recently captured by X during the attack on the amazons. Level 1:Superspeed Level 2: Electric Transmission Level 3: Lightning Blast Naga Eye: Volt Overload Golduck(Wobbcamp) *English Voice Actor: KiriyaWave *First Appearance in PWR/TPC: Episode 100 *Age: 27 *Family:Woobat-Wife Woolduck-Daughter Golduck(Wobbcamp), like Zebstrika is another recent member to the group, but this is mainly because he didn't realize his powers until recently due to his position as a tribe leader and as a father. He possesses the snake demon: Nerodia, the water snake. His abilities involve swimming very fast, converting his body into water, useful for camo.Using his mouth to detect life signs and also is able to transform into either a shark or into his snake form. He didn't do that much in the fight against the government, but he did fight for his freedom. Since then,he is involved in helping out the amazons and the civilization pokemon with cleanup. Level 1: Water Shield Level 2: Life Sense Level 3: Shark Skin Naga Eye: Tsunami Shark Attack Flygon(Tellyzx) *English Voice Actor: KiriyaWave *First Appearance in PWR/TPC: Episode 100 *Age: 36 *Family:Rotom-Husband Flytom-Daughter Flygon(Tellyzx), the british dragon has had her powers revealed since she was a Trapinch, her snake demon is: Moldra(Ground Snake), which gives her the ability to transform into sand, or any ground solid.The ability to travel through the earth, the ability to see through solids via her eyes.Her weakness though is her regular weakness in the games, and she has had a case of being mind controlled. But since then, she has developed her snake abilities after being mind controlled and even after the Talismans special, she begins to develop new abilities such as her eyes and with the marriage of Rotom, she has discovered her final ability.The ability to generate clones. Flygon's relationship with Roserence is one of the strongest links in the whole clan, because in their past, they had became friends during Roserence's career as a model and she even helped out Flygons career as a reporter. Since then,even after the ending of Legends Hollywood Hotel(Tellyzx's creation), she and Roserence remain close friends. She was recently captured by X during the attack. Level 1: Sand Manipulation Level 2: Sand Drill Level 3: Earth Sight Naga Eye: Giant Worm Strike(illusion) Zoroark(Wobbcamp) *English Voice Actor: KiriyaWave *First Appearance in PWR/TPC: Episode 100 *Age: 30 Zoroark(Wobbcamp), not only is a tribe leader of the Dark Psychic tribe with his wife:Munna, but is also a member of the Naga Clan. Zoroark's snake demon is the Zeochi(Dark Dark Snake).Which gives him the ability to create black holes, transform into darkness.Create another version of himself which gives him the power to pierce through the strongest of solids. His relationship with Roserence is more of a sour one. During Roserence's time as a model,Zoroark had an affair with her and as such retreated back to the Unova region out of fear until his first season.Roserence has moved on from this accident, but Zoroark has not. He was captured in the attack from X and hasn't been seen since. Level 1: Black Hole Level 2: Darkness Manipulation Level 3: Dark Crush Naga Eye: Pure Darkness Milotic(Pokemongirl226) *English Voice Actor: KiriyaWave *First Appearance in PWR/TPC: Episode 100 *Age: 24 Milotic is one of the newest members to the clan. At first she was mocked for not developing her abilities prior to joining the clan, but after a talking to from Roserence.Milotic is treated as a member. Her demon snake(The Skin Snake) allows her to teleport all over, and is able to attack opponents from far away by using her skin to damage their insides, as well as use them to protect herself. She ended up dying in the timeskip. Level 1:Teleportation Level 2:Skin Minion Level 3:Skin Shield Bisharp.Levia *English Voice Actor: KiriyaWave *First Appearance in PWR/TPC: Episode 94 *Age: 39 Bisharp is one of the oldest members of the Naga Clan that is still alive. His snake demon is the Metallo Anoconda(Metal Metal Snake), which allows him to use metal as an element and uses any common metal to regenerate, as well as clone himself. His relationship with Liepard and her mother is more sour than anything, due to Bisharp killing Liepard's Mother in the past. But he has since resolved that issue with time. Bisharp fights with the way of the Samurai, as he was born in Japan and trained with that style for years. Level 1:Duplication Level 2:Repair Level 3: Sepoku(Illusion) Naga Eye: Samurai Strike(Illusion) Tyragicape/Tyranicape. Blaze *English Voice Actor: Zohie *First Appearance in PWR/TPC: Episode 94 *Age: 26 Tyragicape is one of the newer members of the Naga Clan. Her snake demon(the Black Diamos Snake), allows her to access the element of Black Diamond, including the ability to turn into Diamonds as well as regenerate with said Diamonds. She is basically Purrlina's assistant, due to the loss of her father. Level 1: Black Diamond Skin(Originally Crystal Skin) Level 2: Diamonization(After-Image) Level 3: Regeneration Naga Eye: Sword and Shield (Diamond statues of Blazikape and Tyra controlled by Tyragicape) Purrlina.Smith *English Voice Actor: KiriyaWave *First Appearance in PWR/TPC: Episode 100 *Age: 29 Purrlina.Lilligant is the current leader of the Naga Clan, after Rosemis' disappearance. Her Demon Snake(The Toxica Hydra), allows Purrlina to access all levels of Toxic liquids in her body, as well as allowing her to breathe in toxic gases. She had a tough time leading the Naga Clan at first, but Tyranicape ended up helping her through it, and she eventually became a strong leader, including holding her ground against Villain X, causing X to retreat with a slash wound across his chest. Recently, her mother passed on and Purrlina now has the vision of the Leviathan Level 1: Poison Fountain Level 2: Machacid(Transforms into Toxica) Level 3: Poisonification(Poisons anyone who touches her) Naga Eye: Poison Spirit(Spirit Bomb combined with her Naga) Eternal Naga Eye: Hydrofluoric Wasteland(Poisons anyone she sees) Blazitar.Blaze *English Voice Actor: Ontels *First Appearance in PWR/TPC: Episode 94 *Age: 23 Blazitar.Blaze is a recent member to the Naga Clan.His Demon Snake(The Spacial Dragon) allows him to slow down time, control gravity and shatter the sound barrier. He was the first to unlock the 2nd level, after his fight with Dark Angel. Level 1: Time Slow Level 2: Gravity Rip Level 3: Sound Shatter Naga Eye: Oblivion Bang Cheance *English Voice Actor: KiriyaWave *First Appearance in PWR/TPC: Episode 116 *Age: 24 Cheance is an Austrailian creature that not only has the ability of a snake demon, but also posseses a demon from Hell. His snake demon (the Shadev Boa) allows him to hide in shadows, cause damage to the person who has a shadow and is immune to attacks. He was originally an aborted fetus, but Creocho revived him and turned him into a living being. Level 1: Shadow Strike Level 2: Shadow Clones Level 3: Shadow Shield Naga Eye: Beast Bomb Category:Naga Clan